Unknown Power
by Shadowwill
Summary: When the fellowship tries to escape from Moria after Gandalf's fall they find an unknown evil in their way. These new enemies are after the ring but why are they after Legolas as well?
1. Default Chapter

I don't own LOTR. Wish that I did but I don't, so I need to get over that.  
  
This is my second LOTR fic so take it easy on me. This story is dedicated to Moon Sea Earth, basically because if I don't dedicate something to her, she's going to hurt me.  
  
Unknown Power Chapter 1 Spirits Frodo's POV  
  
I shielded my eyes as a bright, white light admitted from Gandalf's staff. When I put my arm down , I saw out of the corner of my eye, Aragorn put an arm out to steady Legolas. I didn't have time to think about it before I heard that evil creature's growl. My attention turned back to the fight. I was worried for my old friend.  
  
As the creature (what was it that Gandalf had called it) took a step forward onto the bridge. The bridge began to brake and the creature began to fall. As Gandalf turned back toward us the whip the creature had used came back up and wrapped itself around Gandalf's ankles. He dropped his staff and sword while being pulled back, toward the edge of the bridge. A feeling of hopelessness came upon me as he clung there, looking back at us. "Fly you fools," he whispered, and then let go.  
  
I tried to get to him, but Boromir held me back. No, this couldn't be happening. It just couldn't.  
  
Boromir picked me up as I screamed for Gandalf. When suddenly Legolas pulled us back. I could tell Boromir was about to question him, until he saw the look of horror in the elf's eyes. I didn't care. We had just lost Gandalf and no one was doing anything about it. We no longer had any hope in succeeding in our mission.  
  
Pippin's soft, yet scared voice reached my ears as everyone else came up to us. "What is that?" I looked up and saw a brown transparent, spirit like thing hovering in front of us.  
  
Aragorn made a move as if to step in front of Legolas. It was clear by the looks on their faces they knew what the thing was, and that they really didn't want to. "The ring bearer and an elf! Hehehe, what joy, being able to grab the Ring and capture one of the first born for my master!"  
  
Without speaking the fellowship, Boromir having put me down, made a barer between the spirit and myself. Legolas seemed to show great hatred toward this thing and was the first one to take out his weapons. The spirit let out a screech and that was when chaos broke out.  
  
Other spirits came out of no where, probably about fifteen, but they where to fast for one to know for sure. To my surprise the first spirit charged at Legolas, and thus the battle began.  
  
Legolas looked over to see how I was doing, which was very well considering that none of the spirits attacked me. His eyes widen and locked on something behind. As I turned around I saw the spirit that had been talking, charge right for me.  
  
*****  
  
Aragon's POV  
  
I heard Legolas yell out for Frodo to move and spun toward his voice. I saw Boromir do the same, as well as the hobbits. Gimli was to absorbed in fighting to even notice.  
  
We had turned around just in time to see Legolas push Frodo out of the way of the unsettled spirit. The spirit itself though grabbed Legolas' neck and in a cloud of dust disappeared. "LEGOLAS!" all the hobbits screamed. I myself stared helplessly at the spot where my friend had been.  
  
All our heads turned when we heard the ghost laughter. "I think a death like your other friend had should be this one's fate." Our enemy was floating 20 feet above the broken bridge; fingers still around Legolas' neck and a sickly smile in place. I knew that Legolas had to be in a lot of pain because that's what these spirits do. They cause pain to the first born.  
  
Frodo's scream for the elf broke through the tense silence that had formed since we saw what the fate of our friend would be. Then, as if time had slowed, the spirit dropped Legolas.  
  
Legolas was going to die just as Gandalf had. This couldn't be happening. We couldn't lose two members of the fellowship here, we just couldn't. my heart seemed to burst as time went back to normal and Legolas fell faster, knowing that we were going to lose him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do you think? Please r&r. 


	2. Chapter2

0_0 I actually got reviews for this story! I feel so special. Anyways, here's the next chapter. I hope you all like this one, though this one doesn't really have any action in it.  
  
I don't own LOTR  
  
~*~flashback~*~  
  
"spoken"  
  
Unknown Power  
  
Chapter 2 Lothlorien  
  
Aragon's POV  
  
We are now in Lothlorien, and with only seven members of the fellowship left. As we follow Haldir, we not only grieve for Gandalf's passing, but for Legolas' as well. It seems that the spirit had decided it would rather kill the elf than take him to his master.  
  
~*~flashback~*~  
  
Legolas continued to fall, just as Gandalf had, yet the spirits were still there. Little hope was there for us, for the only ones that can vanquish the spirits are the elves, and Legolas was gone. He had passed out of all existents.  
  
We all stood there, shocked. We just couldn't believe what was happening. Even Gimli had joined us now.  
  
Suddenly Frodo drew Sting, and sprang at the remaining spirits. When they saw the sword he held, they fled. The elven weapon scaring them into thinking Frodo was an elfling, and even elflings you don't get mad if you value your life.  
  
It was only thanks to Sting and Frodo's anger that we escaped.  
  
~*~end flashback~*~  
  
I felt a tug on my arm and looked down to see Pippin. "Are they really dead, Strider? Is there any way that they could have survived?" It was hard to distinguish the hope the young hobbit had.  
  
"No Pippin. I don't think so." Pippin just hung his head. Merry came over and put an arm around him, trying to comfort the younger hobbit.  
  
Frodo's POV  
  
There was no hope that they had survived. We would never see them again.  
  
"Frodo?" I heard Sam call to me in a worried voice.  
  
"I'm fine, Sam." I couldn't bear to talk to anyone. It was my fault that Gandalf and Legolas were both dead. Gandalf fought the beast that was in our way and Legolas fought the spirits. If he hadn't pushed me out of the way, it would have been me. It should have been me.  
  
*****Normal POV (finally)  
  
Their enemy was thrown down the mountainside, into ruined. But both were exhausted. They both passed out of time and knowledge.  
  
*****The fellowship's last day in Lothlorien  
  
Frodo's POV  
  
We are leaving Lothlorien to continue on our quest. Though, I do not see how we will succeed without Gandalf or Legolas. There was little hope in the beginning, but now, there is none. Even though the Lady Galadriel says there still is, I cannot bring myself to believe her. Not after the look upon her face when she heard of the fall of our two comrades.  
  
~*~flashback~*~  
  
Haldir escorted us through the Golden Woods. I barely remember climbing the steps to the talan where the Lord and Lady were waiting for us. The Lady's beauty was stunning, but it was the look of wisdom in her eyes that captured me attention.  
  
As Aragorn told them what had happened I felt the Lady push into my mind. 'Frodo of the Shire, this was not your fault.' Though I could tell she tried to hide it, I could hear the note of sadness in her voice. She was greatly affected by the death of the wizard and the elven prince.  
  
After the had dismissed us, Haldir led us to the area we would be staying in. I looked back once more at the Lady. She was in her husband's arms, tears forming at the edges of her eyes.  
  
~*~end flashback~*~  
  
I got into a boat with Sam, Merry, and Aragorn. In the other boat were Pippin, Gimli, and Boromir. Though we were crowded already, we all put supplies into the boats with us.  
  
As we set off, once more did I look back at the Lady. Tears were running down her face as she held up her hand in a sign of farewell.  
  
Aragorn's POV  
  
We drifted away from Lothlorien, away from safety. Legolas would have loved to see the Golden Wood of his people. His death, as well as Gandalf's had a major impact on all the elves within the realm of Galadriel. It had the biggest impact though on Haldir, who had been like a brother to Legolas, and the Lord and Lady, who had loved Legolas as if he was their own son.  
  
~*~flashback~*~  
  
The day after we arrived, I decided to wonder around Lorien. I came across the clearing were Galadriel's mirror was. There was Galadriel, Celeborn, and Haldir. All of them looked as if nothing more in the world could go wrong.  
  
"My Lady," Haldir managed to chock out. "We should get back to our duties."  
  
"I know, Haldir, but there is no longer any hope." Galadriel's words shocked me. Never before had the Lady given up hope.  
  
"If his destiny was to destroy the last of the Gredvry then he could still be alive? Couldn't he?"  
  
"I don't know anymore Celeborn, there is nothing to place any hope in any more."  
  
"We can place our hope in Frodo and Aragorn, my lady." Haldir knelt before her, before standing again and walking away.  
  
Celeborn and Galadriel stood and left as well. I was left to ponder what I had heard.  
  
They had said that Legolas' destiny was to destroy the Gredvry. That was what the elves called the spirits that had attacked us in Moria. So, since that had yet to be done, Legolas could still be alive?  
  
~*~end flashback~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's chapter 2. Hope you like it. Anyways, review if you want me to continue. *looks over chapter* wow, I didn't expect this chapter to be this long.  
  
Next chapter: Boromir tries to steel the Ring. 


	3. Last

Ok, I'm really sorry to do this (and I really hate doing this), but I can't finish this story. I had the plot figured out but there were a few problems that made the story to confusing.  
  
WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN: Legolas was going to reappear with Gandalf and they were going to defeat Sauron like they did in the book, only Legolas would have be transported to Mordor where he would fight with the leader of the Spirits. After a long, bloody battle the elf would win (of course) but in the processes would give up all his energy so that when Aragorn and Gandalf find him they have to transfer their own energy to him, and everyone would live happily ever after, until Aragorn died that is.  
  
Once again I'm very sorry for this and I hope you will forgive me. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this story:  
  
Aranel of Mirkwood  
  
Saxaphonebaby  
  
Me  
  
kt  
  
Kitsune  
  
Star Stallion  
  
Estriel (I'll still try to remember to review your stories, that is if my stupid computer ever lets me)  
  
Majorlakefan22  
  
Deana  
  
My internet stalker: iceheart3000  
  
Ayya Trance  
  
If people really get mad at me then I'll try to straighten this out and finish it. But, until then, I say good-bye to you all and hope you'll not hate me and review my other stories. 


End file.
